


Sunset

by ASingularSadSoggyPringle



Series: A New Son Will Rise [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingularSadSoggyPringle/pseuds/ASingularSadSoggyPringle
Summary: I have nothing to say.Much like Midday, this is a prequel of sorts which I may expand upon.The King looks upon his kingdom at sunset, a kingdom that is all his, and no one else's.
Relationships: None
Series: A New Son Will Rise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027159
Kudos: 2





	Sunset

\-----------------------------------------------------

He breathed out, looking upon his kingdom. His kingdom. The thought brought a breath of joy rushing through his body. The sunset cast deep shadows upon his people. He could hear his Son yelling in the background, he could the flag of L'manberg thrumming its ever present heartbeat.  
The flag of his country. He grinned, the cold wind of dusk gripping his uncovered skin. It didn't bother him. 

A tall man stood betrayed in the shadows behind him. Undetected by all but the king. 

"Hello, Old Friend" King Schlatt sighed

"You are no friend of mine, traitor" Wilbur hissed, he sounded broken, as if he had been crying for hours. The thought widened his grin, but set small twinge in his chest.

"I believe you intend to kill me" he chuckled, still facing his kingdom.

L'manberg. It sounded ridiculous.

Manberg sounded so much better. 

"That'll be my second decree" he hummed. "and you, Old Friend, were banished this morning. Get out fo my kingdom. " 

He heard the swish of Wilbur's coat as his spun around, the flap of its fabric sounding eerily like a heartbeat. The wind dropped and both heartbeats stopped. The men paused, back facing back, and breathed together.

"Goodbye, Schlatt" Wilbur snarled.

"Goodbye" Schlatt hesitated "Wilbur".

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY  
> I had fun not bullying Schlatt for once wow.  
> Don't worry, he'll be bullied more and the full story will come next. The final prequel.... Yay?  
> Feel free to criticise me in the comments!  
> Im super excited for the next one!


End file.
